Securement of wheelchairs and other wheeled mobility devices (WMDs) on buses presents safety and human factors problems. Many wheelchairs cannot resist the loads of current securing systems during unusual events. Also, many wheelchairs are not secured properly because securement is difficult. Development of an energy-absorbing and load-limiting strapping system is proposed to reduce the risk of injury. Also, attachment tools will be developed to provide easy use. Although universal attachment systems are under development,, they do not work well with existing buses or WMDs. The overall purpose of this program is to improve the functionality of scrapping systems in such a way that current systems can be retrofit and load-limiting easily implemented in new buses. The system will be effective for WMDs transported today. The feasibility of the design will be evaluated in this Phase I proposal. Load-limiting belts will be fabricated and tested to demonstrate our ability to reliably design a load-limiting system. Improved methods of attaching and releasing strapping systems will be developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This system will meet all FMVSS and ADA requirements and help reduce the possible injury of people with disabilities when riding public transportation. This load-limiting belt design is adaptable to occupant restraint belts for all vehicles.